


I Think I'm Paranoid (Стайлз)

by mish_mish



Series: История Одного Лета [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deja Vu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: История об одном оборотне, потерявшем все, об одном парне, потерявшем себя и о монстре, нашедшем идеальную жертву. История, растянувшаяся в одно очень жаркое лето.Часть со стороны Стайлза





	1. 0.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

**Часть l. Стайлз. I Think I'm Paranoid**

**0.**

Небо, далекое и голубое, с высокими редкими облаками и палящим солнцем, начавшим подпекать испачканное кровью лицо человека, растянувшегося на сочной зеленой траве. Небо — это первое что видит юноша, открывая глаза. Он щурится, пару раз моргает, закрывает глаза на долгое мгновение и думает, что, скорее всего, умер в той каменной пещере, почти погребе, где скоротал, чуть ли не неделю. Он думает, что не выдержал, потому что не может быть все настолько просто. Чувство, будто он провел там вечность и вот теперь лежит под ярким подпекающим солнцем и теплым ветром, перебирающим высокую выжженную траву и его редкие островки волос, что не слиплись от грязи и крови, кажется нереальным.   
Абсолютная тишина убеждает молодого человека, что, скорее всего он не справился и сдался смерти, но одна попытка двинуться, отозвавшаяся во всем теле жутким раскатом боли, тут же отметает все сомнения в его состоянии — он, несомненно, жив и сейчас чувствует просто дикую резь по позвоночнику.   
Он сжимает зубы и прикрывает глаза — старый проверенный способ перетерпеть боль, но как только он зажмуривается, у уха раздается чужой, незнакомый голос, шепчущий о том, что это только начало.   
Он отключается, впадает в беспамятство, надеясь сбежать от шепота, и едва ли различает звуки приближающихся шагов.


	2. 1.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

**1.**

Стайлз сказал бы, что началось это сравнительно недавно, как в соседний с ними дом въехала семья Мейси, ничем не примечательная с виду. Но Стайлз все же их приметил.   
В тот день он выходит на крыльцо, чтобы забрать забытый телефон из джипа и тогда это чувство просто жалит его, но с такой силой, почти выбивая воздух из легких. В тот миг Стайлз не знает, как назвать его — то ощущение, когда ты забываешь самое главное слово и вместо него пытаешься найти похожее, близкое к нему по смыслу, — так близкого по смыслу слова к этому ощущению не было, а название его просто вылетело у Стилински из головы, как что-то ненужное. Чтобы как-то охарактеризовать его, Стайлз подобрал бы слово — паранойя, но он знает, что оно подходит едва ли. Чувство повторения, чувство, которое словами можно выразить только по-французски. Стайлз знал это чувство, только забыл, как оно называется, и это было самое страшное, по его мнению, из ощущений.   
Впервые он ощущает его, как только видит выходящую из машины семью Мейси: низкорослую темноволосую женщину с комнатным цветком в руках, полноватого мужчину с твердым взглядом и нездоровым румянцем на скулах, и девочку-подростка в плюшевом свитере и темными волосами почти до самой поясницы. Стайлз смотрит на них, и не предполагает; он полностью уверен — вот сейчас эта девочка пятнадцати от силы лет, отведет руки назад, соберет волосы и закрутит их в тугой хвост. Он будто видел это раньше на какой-то кинопленке, как она затянет их покрепче и перекинет на правое плечо, позволив распуститься, но остаться перекинутыми через плечо.   
Стайлз смотрит на нее, затаив дыхание, внутренне надеясь, что он ошибается, что она просто пройдет, не касаясь своих волос, но она останавливается, чуть отводит назад руки и собирает волосы в хвост, закручивая их в тугой узел и перекидывая на правое плечо, туда, где им, по мнению Стилински, самое место.   
Именно в этот момент Стайлз вспоминает, как называется это чувство, и он боится его до мурашек по коже. 

Стайлз забывает о произошедшем несколько дней спустя; он скрывается от беспощадной жары в ванных комнатах под холодным душем, в магазинчиках с кондиционерами и у вентилятора со стаканом холодной колы, и заботиться о чем-то кроме прохладного убежища ему просто не хватает времени.   
Он встречает Скотта на пороге своего дома с вопросами о темных дырах в их душах, с книгами в руках и с клюшкой для лакросса за плечом, и Стилински кажется, будто те дни, что они проводят за ленивым изучением, превращаются в один сплошной растянувшийся нугой день. Ему кажется, будто Скотт не покидает его, не уходит домой, чтобы потом вернуться на следующее утро со стаканом холодного кофе и парой кексов. Стайлз кипятится в горячих днях и чувство дежавю не тревожит его до того момента, пока Скотт, в один из тех дней, когда они смотрят Криминальное Чтиво на полной громкости, не поднимается и не тянется к окну, которое уже открыто. Стайлз наблюдает за ним и все происходит, как в замедленной съемке; вот МакКолл садится обратно на кровать, вот он сконфуженно, словно щенок, оглядывается на Стайлза, а затем он уже тянет друга на себя, прижимая свои губы к его.   
Для Стайлза это похоже на то чувство, когда выныриваешь из воды; он вырывается из своего столь яркого ведения, тяжело дышит и смотрит на Скотта, потянувшегося к окну. Это странно; странно видеть, как лучший друг озадаченно оглядывается на него, садясь обратно на кровать, странно видеть, как он смотрит испытующим и изучающим взглядом, странно знать, что сейчас он одним движением придвинется ближе и поцелует.   
Возможно, Стайлз уделил бы заботам об этом чувстве дежавю больше времени, но жара в комнате невыносимая, губы Скотта слишком мягкие, а мысли его путаются с такой легкостью, будто оплетены паутиной. Он откладывает это на потом, как и большинство этим жарким летом.

Момент, когда они со Скоттом дружно размывают линию их братских взаимоотношений для Стайлза теряется, как и день, когда они начинают засыпать в кроватях друг друга без особого стеснения и саркастичных замечаний со стороны Стилински. Это просто происходит и ни один из них не думает это прекращать.


	3. 2.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

**2.**

Летний жар не спадает, и Стайлз искренне и, возможно, немного цинично задается вопросом: у кого в такое пекло вообще появляется желание совершать преступление, ведь папки с делами на столе отца явно не уменьшаются, а морщины на его лбу не разглаживаются.   
Стайлз благоразумно решает пока это игнорировать, но за расследованием предпочитает все же следить.   
К концу недели Скотт занят в ветклиники и едва ли успевает уделить другу первую половину дня для безделья. От одинокого прозябания своей никчемной жизни Стайлза спасает Лидия, властно приказывающая собираться с ней и Арджент на озеро. Стайлз не отказывается — отказать Лидии себе дороже. 

Эллисон, по мнению Стайлза, всегда была солнечной; с острыми, словно льдинки, скулами и бледной, подобно снегу, кожей она источает тепло и свет. Лидия не похожа на свет; Лидия, со своими медными волосами и короткими юбками, вообще ни на что не похожа. Стайлз проводит день в их компании, задыхается от июньской жары и тепла Эллисон, и убеждается в том, насколько они удивительные. Стилински ведёт джип, давя на педали и сжимая пальцами руль, Лидия же ведёт их всех, направляя в сторону небольшого пролеска, где располагается река и несколько десятков подростков, разбившихся на группки и наслаждающихся природой.   
Стайлз занимает место под раскидистым дубом, оглядывает местность и не чувствует ничего, кроме разочарования. Нет, место, конечно, красивое, река довольна чистая, а трава не припорошена ворохом мусора, как обычно бывает в таких местах, но Стилински не проникается этой гармонией, будто что-то во всем этом не так, будто чего-то стоит ожидать от этого места.   
Лидия считает иначе, стягивая с себя сиреневый топ и расстилая подстилку на траве. Они с Эллисон переговариваются о чем-то своём, шутят только им понятными шутками и, словно забывают, что с ними приехал Стайлз, зарывшийся сейчас в телефоне и читающий результаты в гугле по поиску дежавю.   
О том, что чувство, беспокоящее его с момента посещения этого заповедника, может как-то относиться к ощущению повторяемости, Стилински задумывается лишь в тот момент, когда Лидия, легко вспорхнув с покрывала, ступает босыми ногами по траве к реке. Она говорит, что хочет попробовать воду, что сейчас стоит такая жара, что не искупаться будет одна из великих её ошибок и, когда она подходит к каменному выступу у самой кромки воды, Стилински отчетливо видит то, что должно произойти. Вот она ступает ближе, почти к самому краю, и грязь под её ногами скользит, ведёт её вперёд, что девушка не может удержать равновесие и поддается, падая коленом на камни и раздирая нежную кожу. Рука её так же расцарапана, воспалена и дышит болью, кровавые капли набухают словно бутоны и медленными смоляными потоками стекают по запястью.   
Стайлз думает предупредить подругу, остановить и сказать ей что-то, но видение настолько яркое, что он с трудом может отойти от него, перестать видеть рубиновые капли на белой коже, грязные разводы на каменном выступе.   
Лидия падает на колено и рассекает руку; она морщится от боли и говорит взволнованной Эллисон, что все нормально, но они все равно собираются и, спустя полчаса, покидают озеро, возвращаясь в город. Когда Мартин накладывают швы в больнице, Мелисса интересуется, откуда у девушки взялась такая глубокая царапина, и единственное о чем может думать Стайлз, что Лидия заполучила такую рану из-за него. Он винит себя, вспоминая, что вполне мог предупредить девушку, мог избавить ее от боли и необходимости проводить день в больнице. Он не находит ничего и никого более подходящего для обвинения, кроме себя. 

Июль не пролетает с невозможной скоростью, не мчится, как первый месяц лета — он тянется смолой, вязкой и липкой. Стайлзу не хватает терпения дожидаться его окончания, не хватает терпения продолжать скрывать от Скотта, что с ним что-то происходит. Эту ночь он проводит у МакКолла, как и несколько предыдущих, как и десяток будущих, но понятия не имеет с чего начать свой разговор. Он разваливается поперек кровати, пока Скотт наливает им в высокие стаканы лимонад, и перебирает в голове варианты происходящего. Чувство дежавю не беспокоит его пока только третий день, но Стайлз знает, что оно не ушло, что оно здесь, выжидает подходящего момента.   
Стайлз говорит Скотту о том, что с ним что-то не так с наступлением ночи, когда тени скрывают его лицо, где волнение и страх проступают словно вековые морщины. Скотт разворачивается к нему слишком резко, слишком близко, задевая локтем и смотря взволнованно и с заботой — так, как может только он.   
— Знаешь такое чувство, когда все повторяется? — Стилински не уверен, что говорит правильные слова, что именно это должен сказать, но он начал и остановиться уже не может. — Когда ты видишь что-то, и тебе кажется, что это уже происходило? Это поганое чувство, которое можно выразить лишь одним словом и по-французски?  
Скотт кивает, подсказывает слово и едва ли понимает к чему клонит друг, Стайлз кожей это чувствует. Он продолжает говорить; рассказывает о семье Мэйси, въехавшей в прошлом месяце в дом по соседству, и о том, как с их приездом с ним начала твориться эта чертовщина, говорит об Эллисон и Лидии на берегу озера, о скользком уступе и шансе предотвратить это злосчастное падение. Его не прорывает — слова льются в обычном для него неудержимом потоке, подгоняя друг друга, и Скотт понимает каждое слово, проглоченное другом в попытке рассказать все и сразу.  
— Это могло быть простое совпадение, — Стайлз хочет закричать МакКоллу в лицо, что он ошибается, но Мелисса уже спит, и будить ее Стилински уж точно не хочет, учитывая, что она едва ли в курсе того, что они ночуют сегодня вместе, — такое случается и довольно часто.   
— Это не простое совпадение, если такое происходит больше трех раз.   
Стайлз не говорит о том, что знал с точностью до малейшей детали, что Скотт его поцелует в тот июньский день, за просмотром Криминального Чтива. Он молчит о том, что наперед видел все; и как тот притянет к себе, и что послужит для этого толчком. Он скрывает еще и то, что исход этого разговора был знаком ему еще до того момента, как Стайлз только задумался поделиться своими переживаниями с МакКоллом. Стилински кажется все это немыслимо странным, ведь последнее, чего он хочет — стать каким-то сверхъестественным монстром.   
Они лежат в тишине, каждый задумавшись о чем-то своем, и глядят на затянутый тенями потолок. Ночь уже вошла в свои права; жаркая и изнуряющая, едва ли дающая отдых, она окутывает молодых людей своим темным пологом и окунает их в мысли, бесконечные и мрачные.  
— Это просто немного беспокоит меня, — шепчет Стилински, сминая пальцами края простыни, выбившейся из под матраса, — ничего больше. Оно ведь никак особо не вредит.  
Стайлзу кажется, что слова его не похожи на ложь, что он говорит все так, как надо, и оттого немного успокаивается, когда чувствует ладонь Скотта на своём плече — слишком горячую и такую нужную сейчас.   
— Мы все решим, — Скотт обещает, говорит, чтобы не сомневался, и прижимает поцелуй в уголок губ, — туда, куда Стайлз уже знал, что поцелует. Стилински хочется верить, что они найдут причину, потому что все знать наперед уже не круто, уже почти без удивления и лишь со страхом.


	4. 3.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

**3.**

Пятый день июня начинается вполне мирно, по мнению Стайлза; на столе отца нет новых отчетов о пропавших людях, солнце затянуто курчавыми облаками, давая городу небольшую передышку, а семья Мейси уже вторые сутки не показывается на глаза, не тревожа чувство дежавю в Стайлзе. Обычный день, не предвещающий, казалось бы, ничего.  
Ничего, кроме неожиданной поездки к кузине Эве в Юту, что для Стайлза становится поистине сюрпризом — чувство дежавю, спавшее последние два дня, молчит и сейчас, продолжает молчать и после, когда он уже едет в машине, высунув голову в окно и ловя волосами ветер.   
Эва, по мнению Стайлза, который и видел то её от силы пару раз, совсем не походит на ту Эву, которую парень себе представлял. На деле она невысокая, с округлым лицом, утянутым сетью родинок, аккуратным носом и короткими каштановыми волосами. Она старше на пять лет и больше походит на просто Эву, а не на “кузину”, в своих ярких конверсах и темных джинсах. Стайлзу она нравится, здесь с ней пусть и не дышится в полную грудь, — Скотт остался в Бикон Хиллс, без Скотта вообще свободно не дышится, — но немного отпускает. Стайлз вдыхает воздух; короткими мелкими полу вдохами, чтобы не до спазма, чтобы не до слез.   
У Эвы две собаки, мелкие и крикливые, и Стайлз нагло врет в лицо женщине, когда говорит, что они очаровательны. Слишком маленькие и слишком громкие, чтобы была возможность полюбить их по-настоящему, но Стайлз старается. Он, правда, думает, что они своего рода милые.   
Он проводит свои дни у Эвы на заднем дворе с ноутбуком на коленях и бутылкой колы у ног, и ни о чем не может думать кроме Скотта, который задыхается, сгорает в бездушной жаре их общего города. У Эвы не так жарко, у Эвы изредка льют тёплые дожди, и Стилински до одури хочет сюда со Скоттом, чтобы вместе, чтобы рядом.   
Ночи в Юте совсем не жаркие, совсем не душат, и Стайлз спит, пусть и тревожно, с тьмой, окутывающей сердце, но все же спит. Он засыпает с мобильником в руке и просыпается с мыслью, что сегодня. Сегодня тот самый день, когда он позвонит Скотту не просто так, как звонил обычно, как переписывался постоянно, а потому что необходимо, потому что свербит внутри, разрывает. Они говорят около часа обо всем и не о чем, говорят пока не понимают, что слова заменяет тишина настолько уютная, привычная им, что им уже толком и не о чем говорить. Стайлз в четвертый раз за разговор обещает приехать как можно скорее, Скотт в пятый роняет, что скучает дико, говорит что-то абсурдное про руку без пальца, и Стилински искренне надеется, что МакКолл не влип ни в какие неприятности и не оттяпал себе где-нибудь палец. Чувство дежавю в нем молчит, и Стайлз рад, искренне, вновь чувствуя себя прежним. 

Когда Стайлз возвращается, то звонит Скотту тут же, говорит что, наконец, в городе, и что у него тонны планов на Скотта и на этот вечер. Они назначают встречу у супермаркета Пабликс, и Стилински мчит туда, едва ли успевая сменить футболку, на которую в поездке успел пролить содовую.   
Когда он возвращается, то неприятное, свербящее чувство возвращается вместе с ним, вибрацией зарождаясь в груди со въездом в город. Юноша сваливает его на волнение перед встречей друга, откладывает далеко и старается изо всех сил не думать над ним. Он уверен, что время еще найдется. 

Скотт встречает Стайлза улыбкой и похлопыванием по плечу, разговором о его планах на их со Стилински вечер. Они встречаются у супермаркета, и именно там все идет не так. Они набирают напитков с красителями, и, кажется, тонну сэндвичей с индейкой, украшая этот завтрак чемпиона парочкой шоколадных батончиков и сливочных тянучек. С выходом из маркета у Стайлза в глазах будто затуманивается, и он останавливается прямо в дверях, едва не роняя две бутылки с колой.   
— Стайлз?   
Скотт озадаченно оглядывает его, готовый, как верный друг, броситься на помощь, но Стайлз качает головой и продолжает свой путь дальше, но снова останавливается, не зная, собственно, куда именно идет.   
— Чувак, ты уверен, что все в порядке? У тебя снова это чувство дежавю?   
Стайлз едва ли слышит голос Скотта, он едва ли слышит вообще что-либо, кроме своего бешено стучащего сердца и единственной мысли, бьющей в голове молотом.  
 _“Я понятия не имею, что делаю здесь”._  
Он неловко оглядывается, крепче сжимает бутылки в руках, будто, если вдруг что-то случится, те помогут, те подхватят. Скотт продолжает сверлить его встревоженным взглядом, ступает ближе на шаг, почти входит в личное пространство Стайлза, которое для Скотта размыто, стерто вовсе.   
— Поехали отсюда, — как можно непринужденнее просит Стайлз, сглатывая горький ком, вставший в горле.   
На улице привычная жара, мимо проходящие женщины обмахиваются журналами, дышат тяжело, а Стайлза пробивает дрожь, окатывает ледяной волной и выступает холодный пот. _Страшно_. Он судорожно оглядывается в поисках машины, вертит головой и совершенно не помнит, где они оставили ее и как она выглядит.   
_“Я понятия не имею, что делаю здесь”._  
 _“Как я оказался здесь”._  
Скотт смотрит обеспокоенно, мнется на месте, не зная как помочь, не понимая, нужна ли вообще помощь.  
— Да, конечно, — кивает МакКолл слегка растерянно и пробирается среди рядов припаркованных автомобилей к потрепанному, но чистенькому джипу, и, выуживая из заднего кармана Стилински ключи, отпирает багажник, скидывая туда пакеты с едой и бутылки, которые Стайлз передает ему.   
_“Почему это происходит?”_  
— Поведешь? — Стайлз спрашивает, и Скотт не спорит, кивая и садясь за руль. Сказать, что Стайлз растерян — ничего не сказать, ведь, он уверен, что Скотт не водит джип, у него в гараже зеленый байк, а чей именно этот автомобиль — Стайлз понятия не имеет.   
Только тогда, когда они проезжают добрые две мили и тормозят у окраины города близ реки, рассудок Стилински приходит в норму, и те минуты, которые они преодолели от супермаркета, кажутся не больше чем просто сном. Он хочет верить, что это был сон.


End file.
